A nail as a blind fastening element is already well known (DE 102006002238), which is driven at high speed without rotation through the component that is not yet drilled in the joint area, so that the nail tip completely penetrates both components until the underside of the nail head bonds together with the thrown-up material. This nail can feature a rib-like spiral profile or a thread for detaching the connection.
Blind rivets with ballistic tips are also well known.